Back for Good
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Robin and Regina reunite; after being separated by death, Robin finally returns to her, but she needs something to confirm his presence and so does he.


**Hey guys, this is my response to OutlawQueen rough smut week, I had no idea that it actually was happening and when I found out I had to write something. So here we are, set at some point in the future and hopefully an OutlawQueen reunion. Let me know if you enjoy it. ;) xxx**

* * *

Robin fumbled for the door handle, attempting to balance with the woman that had her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips attached to his neck. As soon as the door flung open, he pressed her against the wall, allowing her to feel his arousal through their restrictions. Her arms were pinned above her head as he could now secure her between the wall and himself, her breathing was rapid and he could feel her heart beating next to his. He'd missed this, missed her and he was desperate to have her again, to feel something that wasn't the emptiness that he had been feeling for the past months, the feeling that he existed but he didn't, he needed to reassure himself and probably her, that he was back and he was never leaving her again.

Regina revelled in the feeling of him, oh how she wanted him to just take her against the wall here and now, god knows she was ready; he was alive, he was here, in her arms where he should be and she could feel it, feel everything. She had been hollow for the past few months, deprived of any feelings whatsoever as she tried to cope with losing him, but now to have him back, she was desperate to be close to him, to touch him skin to skin and come together with him in a way that she had never been with anyone else, she never let anyone else touch her as he touched her, never felt free enough to fully surrender, but to Robin, she would surrender each and every time.

"Robin, please," she moaned as he traced his lips down the column of her neck and released her hands so that he could touch her freely. The little whimpers that left her mouth when he nipped her skin were like music to his ears, music he had gone without for so long. He took hold of her blouse and ripped it open, he needed to touch her more, needed to hear more of those little noises she made. He looked down to her breasts and noticed that she was wearing a black lacy front clasp bra, quickly he pinged it open and pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her breasts bare in front of his eyes.

He shook his head, he had missed them, he moved his hand to one and ran his thumb over her nipple, before pinching it, he looked up and saw the mixture of lust and love in her eyes, those eyes he had been, literally, dying to look into, been dying to catch a glimpse of just one more time, look at her one more time and now, now he was back and he wouldn't go another day without looking into her brown orbs and telling her how much he loved her, how much he had always loved her and that he would never want for another, ever. "Regina, I love you," he whispered, trailing his mouth back to her lips and melding them against hers in searing passion.

Regina was becoming desperate now, with every move he made she needed him more, she could feel the arousal between her legs, pooling and soaking her panties. She tore her lips from his, hearing him groan as she did so, "Robin, I love you too, but just fuck me," she breathed. She knew that sometimes he liked to be slow and gentle with her, letting her know how much he adored her and he would keep her safe; but that wasn't what she wanted today, oh no, she wanted something different, something to let her know for days after that he was back, she wanted it to be pure animalistic, no holding back, she wanted it rough.

She grabbed his shirt and attempted to tear it, but when she failed she decided that she was going to just use her magic to remove it, remove everything. She moved her hands and they were bare against each other, skin pressing against skin; her whole body was alight with feeling, the feeling that Robin caused to well up inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, as she tugged his lips back to hers forcefully, smashing them together in a reassuringly, intoxicating kiss.

Robin was painfully hard and now they were both naked, he could literally feel the heat emanating from her core, he was imagining just how wet and ready she was for him, but he didn't want to imagine it, not when he could feel it and see for himself. His hand left her breast and moved down to her core, he parted her slick folds and stroked her clit, causing her to buck into him as she let out a little whimper. He was so glad that Emma had offered to take the kids, because he was determined to make her scream due to the intense pleasure he was going to give her. His hand slipped a little further down and he could feel it and he was sure that his cock hardened further upon feeling her arousal. "Oh Gina, you're so wet for me."

"I know," she nodded, her head dropping to his shoulder as she sunk her teeth into his skin, not too hard, she didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted him to equal her in the noises that they were making. Not that he whimpered, but she wanted to hear him groan and cry out in satisfaction, she wanted everything he could give her and more. "Robin, I need…" she stopped mid-sentence as she felt two fingers plunge deep inside her, "oh god!" It was pure heaven to have some friction, she had gone without for months, refusing to even give herself the pleasure she needed, she didn't feel she deserved it, not when Robin had given his life to save hers; but now he was back and her want had skyrocketed.

She was briefly aware that she was still pinned up against the wall, but his fingers were moving in and out of her now and she was too caught up in the pleasure. He pulled his fingers out from inside her, much to her annoyance, then he grasped her ass as he lifted her from the wall and placed her down on her vanity table. "I'm going to make you scream in pleasure, make you come harder than you have ever before." He stated, his voice infected by the passionate acts they had already partaken in.

She looked directly into his desire filled blues and whispered two words, "take me." Robin didn't need to be told twice, he lined himself up with her entrance and plunged his hard cock deep inside her wet core, causing her to cry out as she dropped her head to his shoulder. He stopped briefly, allowing them both to adjust after being apart for so long.

Once he was sure she was used to the feel of him inside her, there was no holding back, he gripped her hips and pulled her right to the edge of the desk. He hooked her legs over his arms as she lay back on the desk, then holding her tight, he started moving, thrusting into her a she gripped the desk with her hands, causing her knuckles to turn white. "Oh god!" She cried as he slammed in and out of her hot centre, "Robin!" she arched her back as she felt consumed by pleasure.

"Regina," he groaned, watching as her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts. Her heels were digging into his back as her legs tensed over his forearms. There was nothing soft or delicate about their actions, it was just pure unadulterated passion and it felt like heaven. She bucked her hips against his, meeting his strokes as she moved one hand down to her clit and pinched causing her to gasp as he hit her g-spot simultaneously.

He was pounding into her now, hard and fast and her eyes flickered shut as she basked in the feeling; she always enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure, he was penetrating her to the hilt, causing her to let out little screams, she couldn't help it, it felt too amazing, too perfect for her to even bother trying to prevent them.

She had to drop her hand from her clit to hold onto him as her jaw slackened and she began to tremble, her eyes rolling back in her head. She was briefly aware that her nails were digging into his forearms, but she didn't care, because his were digging into her hips as he anchored himself to her. She was close, she could feel it, feel the pent-up release that had been building since their first actions. She was whimpering and making noises that resembled incoherent babbling, "yesss… please… god… Robinnn."

Then her walls were constricting around his cock, tugging on him, begging him to join her in her release. She was sky high and he was continuing to pound into her, somehow combatting her orgasm, but she knew he wouldn't last long, because she wasn't the only one throbbing, she could literally feel him inside her, could feel how close he was to coming and filling her. Her hands moved from his arms and she squeezed his arse, bucking up into him, this triggered his release and he let out a strangled moan as he came inside her.

She could feel it in her pleasured haze, the heat spilling inside her, she panted, desperate to regain her breath as he carefully pulled out of her and rested his head in-between her breasts. She could feel his hot breath run across her nipples and she shuddered, bringing her hand up to run through his sweat slickened hair. She let out a little laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek, he was back, her Robin had come back to her and she would never let him go again. "I love you." She cried. "Oh Robin!"

"Regina," he buried his head against her.

"I'm so sorry!" She sniffled, "I'm so sorry!"

"What?" He moved his head so that he could look into her eyes, "hey, Gina, what?"

"You died because of me Robin, you died saving me!"

"And I'd do it over and over again if it meant that you were safe." He shook his head, standing up again as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Regina, I love you and I would never be able to stand by and watch you get hurt."

"So I had to watch you get hurt! Had to live without you!" She rubbed her hands across her face, "I thought I was never going to see you again, never going to hold you, never kiss you, never have another of our late night talks, I thought I'd lost you, I had to watch you die Robin! Knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it!"

"Hey, I'm back now and I can't promise you that something won't happen to separate us again, but make no mistake, I love you Regina and will do forever." He traced his fingers across her cheek tenderly, a stark contrast to their previous actions.

They had something that many people didn't, they had their soulmate, not only that, but they had the pure, undeniable passion that allowed them to get carried away with one another. Here was Regina thinking that it was the Evil Queen that made her like it rough, but clearly, that wasn't the case, she liked it that way, no loved it that way, loved it anyway she could get it with Robin, because she loved him. He was back and she was never going to let him leave her again.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? I hope I did it justice, rough smut isn't my usal thing, was it okay?**

 **Just to let you know, I have a new twitter with sneak peeks into my stories and updates you don't want to miss, so if you want to follow me, my user name is Lunaandtwilight07. xxx**


End file.
